Hope In An Apocalypse
by Lil Miss Fang
Summary: 2035. I've lived through WWIII, the Volturi Uprising, shifting tectonic plates, terrorist attacks, pandemics, broken hearts and survivor guilt. From that fateful day in 2012, I knew things would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello there Fanfiction. Long time no type, eh? Actually, I type every day, I just never update or upload anything. Anyways, since it's the end of the world I thought I'd put something up. This is kind of like a post-apocalyptic **_**How I Met Your Mother**_** except it's **_**How I Met Your Father**_**. And the kids are willingly listening, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other copyrighted material mentioned**

_Chapter One: Bedtime Story_

Alice's POV

Xanthia jumped up on the bed enthusiastically.

"Tell me, tell me!" she squealed.

She looked so adorable in her floral pyjamas with one of her front teeth missing. Her curls bounced and her cheeks were pink as she begged for me to tell her how the world ended. It seemed like a bit of a dark story to tell an eight-year-old girl so I ignored her request and tucked her in. The next thing I knew, Archie had bounded into the room and jumped on his bed. He was like a little lightning bolt full of energy and determination.

"Momma, c'mon, you promised!" he whined.

I sighed. "I'll tell you when you're older. Now get to sleep,"

"Pleeeeease, Mom! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Xanthia whined.

Archie joined in and I could feel myself weakening under their relentless pleas. I sat on the rocking chair that was between the two beds and looked at both of them seriously.

"This isn't a pleasant story," I warned.

They looked at me with wide, unblinking eyes as they got comfy in their beds. I brushed the hair away from Archie's eyes before I sucked in a breath.

"When I was young, people kept saying that the world would end on December 21st. After that day came and nothing happened, everyone went back to their normal lives. But just because the world didn't end on that day...well, it doesn't mean that the wheels weren't set in motion. In fact, it was precisely one minute after midnight and the very start of December 21st in New Zealand that something happened…

**December 21st**

**Christchurch**

**New Zealand**

"Pass the remote!" the boy shouted at his sister.

"You had the remote for ageees! It's my turn!" she shouted back.

Their voices were heard throughout every corner of the house and even next door where Dr Anderson was working in his basement laboratory. He had long been fired from his spot at the University of Canterbury. He was hoping that his newest development would regain his job and prove to all the scientists wrong. He got his hands on a number of chemicals from a friend at the university and was close to finding a cure for AIDS. As he lowered the vial of clear liquid onto the table, he shakily added three drops of a pink liquid.

One drop

Two drops

Three dr-

A loud crash came from next door and he his hand slipped.

"No! No no no no no!" he roared.

He watched in horror as the vial wobbled and fell onto the floor. He cursed as he tried to pick it up but the shattered glass was letting the chemicals ooze everywhere. It spread across the dusty floor before it found a small drain hole and fell. Right at that moment, Dr Andersons' mother came in and started yelling at him for making a mess. He scrambled furiously for a mop as the liquid fell down and into the sewer.

One drop

Two drops

Three drops

Four…

**A/N: Ooooh, ominous! Haha! Don't worry, my first chapters are always much shorter than the other chapters. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. And I don't mean to offend any New Zealanders, I just know that you guys welcome the next day earlier than everyone else. Please review! I'll even give you a shout out or name a character after you if your sweet enough 3 And if you have any good tips or criticisms then I'd love to hear them!**

**Ciao for now,**

**:A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey! My New Years Resolution was to stop procrastinating so I decided to update this. Shout out to RobstenLover93 who not only reviewed but favourited ****AND**** followed my story. This chapter is noticeably longer and has way more interesting stuff. So, what are you waiting for? Read!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Minozi Virus_

Alice's POV

I was jolted back into reality when I realised I had been drifting to sleep. Archie had clamped his small hand around my arm and shaken me lightly while Xanthia called my name with increasing volume. My eyes flew open and I became more aware of what was happening.

"Momma, what were you doing during that time?" Xanthia asked innocently.

I froze as I tried to remember. I was seventeen, rebellious and rich which meant…

* * *

**December 22nd**

**Rosalie's House**

**Forks, WA**

**North America**

"Chug chug chug!" the voices roared.

I finished the bottle and I removed it bottle from my mouth with a 'pop' sound. It fell to the ground with a thud. I cheered before I was wrapped up in someone's arms and their tongue was swirling in my mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and beer. I smiled as he pulled away.

"All hail Queen Alice!" he yelled with a wink.

They scooped me up and carried me around the spacious house before I told them to plant me onto the raised platform. I grabbed the glittery silver mic and stumbled on the stage. I laughed as everyone's attention turned to me and the music stopped. I felt on top of the world. The twinkling lights around the room made me feel like I was in a dream. Everyone was dressed in sparkly tops since it was a Glitter-themed party and fireworks were set to go off in an hour.

"Okay, it's time to wish 'Happy Birthday' to the birthday girl! Where are you Rosie!?" I screamed.

Everyone looked around before I saw the blonde bobbing through the crowd. She was carried onto the stage by a large man who smiled at her warmly. Her drink sloshed in her hand and the light caught on her gold, sparkly dress, making her look like a shimmery goddess. She gave me a one armed hug before finishing her cup.

"Here she is! Okay, on the count of three. One, two, threeeee," I slurred.

The crowd sang an out of tune, slurred version of the birthday song as Rosalie smiled and waved. She blew kisses when we were done and was brought back to the floor. I hopped off the stage and the music turned back on. It blared out the speakers and made everybody dance to the beat. My best friend for six years was dancing and singing as the music got louder and faster.

"Happy birthday my dearest Rose," I cheered.

I slung my arm around my friend and grinned. She pulled away from her boyfriend's embrace to talk to me.

"How much have you had?" she yelled over the music.

"Does it matter? You're eighteen! This party is going to last until the sun comes up. Maybe even longer. We should make it week long!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

Her melodious laughter filled my ears before she sloppily kissed my cheek.

"You are the best friend ever, Alice," she claimed. "No matter what, it's me and you,"

I nodded. "Me and you. Now I must go drink until I'm drunk,"

"Oh honey, that ship sailed a long time ago," Rosalie muttered as I left.

I could feel the building shake to the beat as I navigated through all the people who were invited to the party. I passed by a couple of random faces as well as couple who were enjoying the comfort of the wooden floor and making out shamelessly before I found the person I was looking for. He was refilling someone's cup with beer while smoking on a cigarette. I leaned against the crimson wall near him and smiled sweetly. Even in my fuzzy state I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help myself.

"Well hello to you too, Alice," he drawled.

"Oh Jasper, if only you weren't Rosalie's brother," I sighed.

He chuckled before helping me balance on my wobbly legs.

"I'm her half-brother technically. And exactly why is that a bad thing?" he inquired.

His warm breath tickled my face despite the height difference. My eyes fluttered in response but I suddenly had a grip on reality. I shook my head and backed away.

"Because Rosalie would kill me if...never mind. I think I heard someone say body shots. I'll see you around, Jazz," I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "See you around, Alice,"

* * *

I broke from my daydream and tried to hide my flushed cheeks. I didn't realise that I held that memory in such clear clarity. It seemed so silly and childish. I was a little slut scampering around in barely anything back then. But I guess everyone should have a rebellious, crazy part in their life. I always classified it as a dark part of my life that I would've liked to erase. Mistakes were a part of growing up and it's safe to say that I've had my fair share.

"Well, I was in high school. I had exams and learning to do," I answered.

Xanthia nodded and I beamed at the fact that she didn't suspect anything more. She was still sweet and innocent.

"Back to the story, kids," I suggested.

* * *

**December 22nd**

**Waste Treatment Plant**

**Christchurch**

**New Zealand**

Bert Minozi checked through his list of jobs before he went to inspect the waste that was dumped here this morning. It was all the usual stuff but apparently something else had been found. Scanners were brought out and they detected something strange but it wouldn't identify with any other chemical or product stored in their database. There wasn't a fully-fledged science laboratory on hand so it was his job to check it out. They managed to isolate it from the other waste. It was a liquid consistency that shimmered under the light bulbs. It had been found in the early morning check-ups by a few of his crew members. Since Bert was the Big Boss here, it was his call on what to do with it.

A few of the other guys were cracking jokes about it. They kept saying it was alien waste or maybe the infamous bunyip had migrated to New Zealand and its' eggs somehow managed to make it here. Maybe the Dodo was making a reappearance from its' hiding place or a rare new species was developing. Strange conspiracies were swapped during discussions and laughter resonated from the building. Bert barked at them to get to work as he watched the strange liquid.

His curiosity seemed to get a hold of him and he uncapped the large vat. He was only going to poke it with some tongs but it suddenly started to rise to the very top. He forgot his gloves and reached out for a touch. Protocol and procedures flew out the window as he demeaned himself to his basic instincts.

The thing latched itself onto his skin, leaving a burning sensation. He groaned as he tried to shake it off. He found the edge of the table and tried to scrape off the goo. It clung on for dear life before it started to shake violently. Bert gasped as his started to seep through his bare skin. The goo disappeared before his eyes as it became a part of him. He found the door knob with shaky hands and stumbled out of the room.

"Lisa, Lisa!" he shouted.

His plucky assistant came to his side.

"Yes, Mr Minozi?" she inquired.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll be going home early," he stuttered.

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Who should I put in charge while you're gone?"

"I don't care. Brant, Cohen, anybody,"

He took in a raspy breath before he left for the exit of the building. He barely made it before the cells inside his body seemed to fuse with the clear liquid. The cells were corrupted and overrun with new information. As a result, strange new cells were produced at a rapid rate. They spread across his body. He didn't even make it home. The virus made him lose his outer layer of skin as the bronchi in his lungs seemed to shrivel and fall apart. The blood was infected and became thicker. The thick, dark blood had trouble circulating his body and Bert died while driving home. The worst part was that it was transferred by simply touching any of the weak flesh left from the peeling outer layer of skin.

As fellow citizens tried to assist Bert Minozi, they too fell ill. As it spread, the virus seemed to become slower as less of it was given to each individual. The whole of Christchurch was placed into lockdown. The people living on the fringes were screened and many were allowed to flee to other nearby cities. Scientists became obsessed with unlocking the strange new virus that seemed to have just cropped up from nowhere. And through it all people were dropping dead left, right and centre.

* * *

I gauged my children's reaction. They seemed accepting of the past but I could see fear showing in their eyes. I started to doubt my mothering skills. I shouldn't be filling their heads with deaths and deadly viruses right before bed. I should be talking about castles and princesses and happy endings. They were silent as I watched them.

"It gets better though," I added softly. "Everything gets better,"

* * *

**January 15th 2013**

**Anderson House**

**Christchurch**

**New Zealand**

"The New Zealand government considered the country uninhabitable. It pleaded for other governments to help-

"And the first refugees have touched ground just today after a perilous journey-

"Many are saying that the Minozi virus will spread to-

"I just can't believe this is happening. My baby is dying before the age of two-"

The TV remote was tossed onto the couch as the man leaned back onto the couch.

"My fault...all my fault," Dr Anderson muttered.

He stood up and headed to the window and saw the city in chaos. Many were either at home or running around rampant. Nothing like this had happened in New Zealand before. In fact, it was hard to believe that this had happened anywhere. Not since developments in modern medical science. It was ridiculous to believe that this had come from one man trying to cure AIDS.

There was a knock on the door and Dr Anderson answered it hesitantly. Standing on the doormat was a fidgety, balding man dressed in a sloppy tweed suit. He pulled at his collar before looking up at me.

"Dr Anderson. My wife and I were w-wondering if you would like to join us. We're driving to our beach house to escape the city. We've been given the okay to leave," he informed.

I smiled. "Sorry Jenks, I...I can't leave,"

"I'm sure you'll be screened as not having the virus. We have relatives in Australia that you can stay with,"

"Dad, hurry up!" A voice yelled.

I looked over his shoulder and saw their car stuffed to the brim with suitcases. Their four kids were sitting in the car impatiently with their youngest- a toddler- who was banging on the glass. His wife was applying a dark shade of lipstick on her lips as she waited for her husband to get back. J Jenks looked at Dr Anderson one more time before he murmured a goodbye and walked over to his car.

Dr Anderson shut the door softly and walked over to the window in time to see the car drive off and disappear into the distance. He placed his head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly before he kicked a nearby end table, making it topple over and spill its' contents all over the carpet.

Whole cities of people were fleeing to escape the deadly Minozi virus. Last week Australia finally started to accept refugees onto their shores. Other countries were trying to provide aid but since New Zealand was so isolated, they were mainly fleeing to their neighbour country, Australia. Many families had been torn apart as the virus spread but for the moment is was mainly contained in the lower island of New Zealand. Now the refugees just had to piece their lives together as the worlds' leading scientists worked on a cure.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was a little confusing between the flashes between the past and the present in this story so I added a bit of a border. Also. I don't mean to offend anyone with what I type. The Minozi Virus is definitely not the only reason that the world starts to plummet into an apocalypse. Anyway, I hope you liked this crazy chapter that was filled with random stuff.**

**Review for more,**

**:A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You would not believe my stupidity!** **I dropped my laptop so I've been painstakingly using the on screen keyboard because some buttons (like the letters t, b, y and n) aren't working :(**

* * *

Chapter Three: Splitting Up

**March 30th 2013**

**Alaska**

**North America**

Kate Denali looked up from her monitor and narrowed her eyes.

"No...that can't...how…" she mumbled under her breath.

She typed frantically on the computer and sucked in a breath. Her eyes searched the screen for an explanation. Her brain couldn't understand- couldn't comprehend. It was impossible.

"Garrett! Garrett! I...I need you to see this!" she screamed.

A man poked his head into the doorway and smiled at her. He was a handsome thirty-year old who still looked like he was in his early twenties. His dirty blonde hair framed his amused face. He looked at Kate softly as he reached her.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Th-the monitors are going crazy. Something is happening and I can't explain it. Just take a look," she implored.

She tried not to notice her thudding heart and quickened pulse as he moved closer to her. His shoulder brushed her arm as he leant down to take a better look. He glared at the screens in confusion before taking out his special reading glasses. The words and numbers splayed across the monitors and reflected in his hazel eyes. His mouth moved minutely as read through them.

"It's impossible," he breathed.

"Is the monitor broken?" Kate asked.

"No, they were taken to maintenance only last week. I'm calling the head of this department. This kind of stuff shouldn't be happening. Keep watch, Kate,"

She nodded as she checked through the records from yesterday. They were all standard. There was no reason for what was happening on the computer screens.

Kate focused on something else. She could hear Garrett arguing over the phone and the ticking on the clock. She had been working here for four years and this is how her career was going to end. They'd explain what mistake she had made and then she'd be shamed out of the office. And she had involved Garrett in this mess.

Garrett.

The name lingered in the back of her throat like a song that got easily stuck in your head. And he was stuck in her head. She pale blue eyes rolled in their sockets as she realised how silly she sounded. She was beginning to sound as lovesick as her sister Carmen. She was always going on and on about Eleazar. He was the joy in her life and the air she breathed, blah blah blah. Kate wasn't like that. At least, she wasn't always like that.

Garrett came back and sat in the chair next to her.

"They're sending some people but trust me, this stuff is high tech. Nobody else could be more precise. You found something definitely irregular,"

"But...but what if I got it wrong? Maybe I-"

"Is that what you think?"

He scoffed as he turned to her front on. His eyes traced the sad curve of her lips and he shook his head.

"Kate, you're smart. This wasn't some accidental reading by a fumbling kid,"

"How can the plates be shifting, then? Tectonic plates can't...can't move differently. We've studied this for years! They can't just change course like a ship out at sea!"

He was silent as Kate continued her rant. When she was done, she turned away in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed with self consciousness as she realised how much of a fool she was becoming. And right before the one person who's opinion she cared about.

Garrett hesitantly placed his large hand on hers'. Their pale skin matched despite the fact that they were raised so differently. Kate blushed furiously as she looked up at him.

He was about to say something when a loud beeping sounded in the room. The monitors started to shift and read the same warning in bright red.

**ERROR! ERROR!**

They hopped up from their seats and started to figure out how to fix the blitzing screens. Kate bit her lip as she continued to look at the red screens.

"What is this?" Garrett groaned.

A large shuddering erupted and the building seemed to visibly shake. The power cut out and the screens stopped their flashing and beeping. Kate gasped in shock as she unsteadily fell onto Garrett. He held her tightly and looked around in shock.

"That was-" he gasped.

"I know. But it's-" she supplied.

"Impossible. An earthquake...here?"

They sat in silence as they waited for a signal of some kind. Some guiding light or instruction to tell them what to do.

"Kate...if this really is the end of the world…"

Kate cringed at the thought but Garrett held his stance. A hidden fire blazed in his eyes as he looked at her.

"If we survive, I'll follow you anywhere, woman," he whispered.

Her eyes popped wider than ever before as he placed his lips on hers. When they broke apart he waited for her response.

"Now you tell me," she muttered.

* * *

**March 31st 2013**

**Weber Residence**

**Forks, WA**

**North America**

I slapped Rosalie lightly.

"Shut up! I do not have a crush on Seth Clearwater!" I squeaked.

She laughed and threw some Oreo's at me from her large blue bowl.

"Back me up, Ange," Rosalie commanded.

Angela rolled her eyes at her. We were having a sleepover at Angela's house to celebrate the weekend. She shushed us as she settled in the space between Rosalie and I on her large bed. She flipped the TV on and played the DVD that we had picked after an hour long discussion at the DVD rental store. I was in the mood for romance but Rosalie always wanted to see blood and guts at a sleepover. Angela picked an action movie and told us that it would make us both happy.

She was good at that. She lived with twin sisters who bickered more than Rosalie and I. They were cute when they wanted to be but tantrums were also in their arsenal. As the big sister, Angela had managed to find a way to deal with both of them diplomatically and please them both.

"What's this movie about again?" I asked.

"You're going to spoil it, Alice!" Rosalie snapped.

"If you guys argue during the movie I will kick you out of the house. Now be quiet. My husband is talking," Angela amended.

I stifled a giggle as she referred to the man on screen as her husband. She caught my amused expression and elbowed me.

We watched about half the movie before we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Angela paused it and told whoever it was to come in. Kim and Kayla, her sisters, burst in with their voices reaching unimaginable octaves as they screamed things at us. I covered my ears with my hands as Angela tried to decipher what they were saying.

"What do you mean, Kim? No, Kayla, I'll get your answer after. Stop! One at a time! Mom, the twins aren't making any sense! Mom?" Angela shouted.

Mrs Weber reached the hallway with horror on her face. "Turn on the television. Now."

Angela grabbed the remote and gasped. We all watched in horror at the scene that unfolded.

"We're crossing live to Jessica Stanley who had just interviewed Dr Kate Denali and Dr Garrett Borne, two scientists who found the initial data. Jessica?" the main reporter inquired.

The next shot was of a pale brunette with curly hair and brown eyes. She smiled professionally as she help up the mic in her hand.

"Hi, this is Jessica Stanley reporting live from Alaska. Dr Denali and Dr Borne have just informed me that the tectonic plates have all started to shift. This means that the complete structure of the Earth is changing. Already, we're seeing earthquakes and countries start to split apart. It's foreseen that Africa will be pushed into the Eurasian plate, maybe creating more mountains. India is already starting to break off from the rest of the Eurasian plate. Not only that but we should expect separation for North America and South America as well as the Eastern part of Russia to break off. We'll keep you posted with the results as they keep coming. Back to you in the studio, Mike,"

Mike Newton's face appeared again and he did his signature smile before he started talking to a professional scientist. Angela muted the TV as she turned to us.

"How is that even possible?" she inquired.

As I shrugged, I felt a tremor through the house. Angela's mom came with a phone in her hand.

"Rosalie, you parents are picking up you and Alice in ten minutes. They said to be waiting at the front gate," she informed.

Angela hugged us both tightly before we gathered our things and left.

The drive home was quiet and way too quick. I wanted time to talk and rant and cry and try and understand the chaos that was happening. When we pulled up at my house the lights weren't even on.

"Dad, we can't let Alice stay home alone," Rosalie argued.

"We don't have enough room in our bomb shelter for her to join us," he argued.

"Mr Hale, with all due respect, a bomb shelter isn't where you would go in this type of situation. There are going to be...all kinds of natural disasters. Underground might be safe in the short term but what if you get buried? And we aren't even near the edge of a tectonic plate so there's no point," I stated.

Mr Hale gave me a severe glare. "Rosalie, your brother is flying in from Philadelphia as soon as he can. Say goodbye to your friend before we leave,"

I got out of the car and grimaced as I turned to Rosalie. She looked up at the big, empty house. My parents were honeymooning in Florence and weren't going to return for another month.

"I'm not entering some damn shelter where I'll be forced to rot with my family and without proper hair care products," Rosalie growled.

I hugged the tall girl tightly before smiling weakly. "That's just going to make them turn on you quicker, Rose,"

"Jasper's been learning all about this stuff. He can sort them out,"

My heart fluttered from his name and I laughed at her statement. One of the only people in the world who she trusted with all her might was her older brother, Jasper. If he couldn't persuade Mr Hale from continuing with his stupid plan, then no one would. Their mother had passed when Rose was young so Mr Hale protected Jasper and Rosalie to a point that it was overbearing. If it weren't for his frequent business trips, Rosalie probably wouldn't have any space to breathe.

"I'll call you whenever I can, Alice. You will not be alone through this," Rosalie stated firmly.

"Sure sure," I murmured.

She hugged me again before stepping in her father's car and speeding off into the distance.

* * *

"Hang on! Auntie Rose and you were friends with Angela Weber?" Xanthia interjected.

I smiled at my inquisitive daughter. She didn't let anything get past her.

"Yes, is that so impossible?" I challenged teasingly.

Archie leaned across the bed and leaned into Xanthia's ear.

"Isn't Angela Weber the president?" Archie whispered behind his cupped hand.

"Yeah, that's her," Xanthia replied.

Archie's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You knew the president!"

"Knew? We're still friends, little man," I retorted.

His mouth formed an adorable 'o' of surprise but I could see Xanthia was still in disbelief.

"Prove it, Mom," she implored.

I smiled. "I'll take you to her tomorrow...if you two get some sleep,"

"You're not done with the story!" they protested.

"Sleep. Now. I'll finish this tomorrow night. It's way past your bedtime,"

They groaned but I shut the light and left their room. I could hear their calm breathing as they relaxed in their beds after a haunting bedtime story. I walked into my bedroom and got into bed. I yawned and tried to sleep but the bed felt empty and wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Yawn! Review or whatever. Right now I just want to sleep -.-**

**Until next time,**

**:A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG, TWICE in ONE MONTH! What could this mean? The end of the world as we know it? Well, since I got my new laptop which I refer to as my baby, I can now write and update more. But since school is starting soon don't expect it to be tooo much. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know I totally rock but I don't own Twilight. And sadly, I never will. Stephenie Meyer probably won't even let me keep Jasper.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Knock Knock

**2035 (still)**

I smiled as the door swung open.

"Hey, where have you been? I was feeling lonely" I said coyly.

His face reflected mock horror. "God forbid _my_ Alice feel lonely,"

He kissed me on the cheek before wheeling himself to the edge of the bed and climbing in next to me.

"So, where were you?" I inquired as his arms circled around me.

"Talking to Emmett," he whispered.

I shuddered as I remembered the last time I saw him. The pained look on his face and how his smile seemed to have been erased permanently. There was no one on this Earth who I wished that upon, least of all the goofy guy who had cheered us all up countless times. There weren't many people who could smile after everything that has happened.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Better. He's happy now. And Rose is going to be back tomorrow for treats for Xanthia and Archie,"

"Spoiling them,"

He laughed. "Absolutely,"

I giggled and relaxed more into his warm embrace. "That's good. Oh, Xanthia and Archie also want to visit Ange tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"I might've told them that we were best friends,"

His chuckle lit up the darkness. His arms were tighter around me now as he leaned in closer. "How did that come up in conversation?"

"I was telling them the story of how the world ended,"

His breathing seemed to stop for a second before he found the words he was trying to let out.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"The truth...with some things cut out," I stated simply.

"Alice..."

I flipped around so I was face to face with him. His mouth was twisted into a grimace as I put a finger to his lips.

"Trust me, I just told them the essentials," I said soothingly.

"What did you start off with?"

"The Minozi Virus,"

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because that's when it really started!"

"Look, I'm tired from wheeling myself in that_ damn_ wheelchair all day. Just don't tell them any more of the story,"

I glared at him. I hated when he tried to boss me around. When I married him, we agreed on discussing things and compromises. There was no alpha in our relationship. Whenever he was acting like a pig, I tried to remember everything he had been through but it was hard when my anger started to bubble.

"How about I make things easier for you. I'll sleep in the living room so you don't have to put up with this 'exhausting' conversation," I snapped.

My body turned before I got out of bed and stomped angrily to the living room. I curled up on the couch and tried to calm my temper before drifting to a restless sleep.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

My eyes opened to the bright sun streaming from our open windows. I stretched before getting up. Last night's argument replayed in my head as I walked into the kitchen. Xanthia woke up and was jumping up and down with excitement at the thought of her Aunt Rosie coming back. She beamed up at me as I cleaned the countertop absentmindedly.

"Where has Auntie Rosie been this time?" she asked brightly.

"I think she visited her friends in New Africa and then went down to go to the Indian Islands. After that she went to Papua and then backpacked over the Alaskan glades,"

Her eyes were wide. "She said she was going to get me some new clothes! And postcards and candy and souvenirs, too,"

Right at that moment, Rosalie came bursting through the door. She made a big show of it, swinging Xanthia around in her arms before doing the same with Archie. She hugged me tightly before she started unpacking the contents of her bulky bag. Each item had a story full of exotic landscapes and new people. Her voice filled the room as she told of the Papuan marketplace where she found the ruby necklace and how she haggled for a full afternoon before getting a satisfactory price on it.

"..and for my lovely niece and nephew I went to a special chocolate factory with exquisite cocoa beans for sale. You get a packet each and you can grow your own chocolate," Rosalie said enthusiastically.

I drifted out of the room as I heard my children telling her all the exciting things that have been happening lately. Her voice would light up with warmth and affection as she exclaimed in amusement. When she was done unloading her surprises, she let them eat and play peacefully. She sat next to me in the kitchen and made a warm mug of coffee.

"I hate gardening," I muttered.

She laughed. "Which is why I bought those seeds,"

I smiled before hugging her again.

"Oh, Rose! It's just not right without you here. Please tell me you're staying for longer this time,"

"Well, I saw a few places nearby. I think it might be time to stop mooching off my friends and actually make something of myself,"

The news filled me with joy. Everything was complete now that everyone I love was here in Forks. No more late night phone calls and trying to work out time zones..no more worrying about whether they were okay or not...it was sure as hell going to make things easier.

"So, how's my girl doing?" Rosalie inquired.

"Good...I got into a fight yesterday with my husband," I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "I bet he deserved what he got,"

We laughed before I offered her some food. The carrots in our yard had finished growing and I had spent all of yesterday getting them out. Rosalie politely declined.

"I'm sure they're good but I'm full from visiting Bella and Ness," she elaborated.

"And EJ?"

"He's cute as can be, so stop your worrying! Everyone's happy...even me, in a way," She smiled sadly. "Edward prescribed me some antidepressants,"

"He did?"

"Well...I still don't like him but a doctor is pretty useful in a post-apocalyptic world," she said scornfully.

I laughed as I remembered the many instances where it was clear how different Edward and Rosalie were. Their personalities tended to clash so much that it was just easier for both of them if they just lived on different sides of the planet. And when Rosalie got injured and needed medical help, she would whine and grumble and refuse to see Edward until it got serious.

"C-Can I see Emmett?" she asked out of the blue. "...just for a bit,"

I hesitated. "Are you sure? Last time-"

She nodded before squeezing my hand tightly. I heard her footsteps as she left the dome and went to the backyard. I heard her voice talk in hushed tones so the kids wouldn't hear and watched out the window as she sat across from him. I was filled with remorse as I watched over her. Just as I was about to go check on the kids, I felt two strong arms pull me back. I fell into someone's lap with a gasp.

"Doesn't it hurt your legs?" I stammered.

He shook his head. "I feel whole now,"

"Well...stop. I'm angry with you,"

He pressed his lips against my head softly before pulling back. "Fine. You can stand and walk around the room with your legs. The same way I never will..."

"Are you actually using your legs as an excuse?"

He smiled sadly. "No...I just miss you too much. We're both survivors, Alice. We're cunning, ruthless and manipulative,"

"Thanks," was my sarcastic response.

"And...I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. You took me by surprise...like you always do,"

I looked up into his eyes. It was like staring into the ocean as waves crashed against a cliff. The colours all swirled and collided in an artwork so magnificent that it could never be replicated. Only in our children's eyes which held the same type of majesty only in different colours. As he looked down at me he could he had won the battle but I hoped he also knew that there was never really a battle to begin with. Like all things between us, we were going to pull through because we never stood taller than when we were side by side, hand in hand.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. "It's hard to believe that I've ever had the strength to tear my eyes away from your face,"

I smiled. "I could just stay here forever..."

I rested my head against his chest restfully and shut my eyes. I could feel a hand stroking my hair before another one held me against him.

"Mom! We wanna see the president!" Archie shouted.

I opened my eyes slowly and peeked up at my soulmate. He looked irritated but also amused. I got up and went to the living room to ruffle Archie's hair. Xanthia was still playing with her new toy before her eyes flickered to me.

"Are we leaving now, Mommy?" she asked.

"I suppose. We can take the Jeep. I need to call Angela ahead of time," I stated.

After a short conversation with my lifelong friend, she told me to come by in a few hours after her meeting with Mr Bakehouse and Ms Morisetto about the new wildlife sanctuary they were trying to build. I hung up and informed them that they would have to wait since she was taking care of presidential business. Xanthia pouted before an idea flashed in her mind.

"Can you tell us more of the story then? Pleease?" she begged.

I glanced over at the man in the wheelchair who had Archie propped up on one of his knees. He smiled before setting Archie on the couch.

"How about I tell you the next chapter?" he suggested.

"Ooooh, yes please, daddy!" Archie exclaimed.

He smiled wickedly. "Okay, what were you up to?"

I crossed my arms before relaxing into the couch.

"2013 and the British Monarchy ending," I informed.

He wrinkled his nose. "Well, it didn't really affect me in any way. What about your Mommy tell this and then I'll take over when we're up to something _interesting_,"

I flashed him a smirk. I was well aware that he had spent the whole weekend at a bachelor party with his friends. He was completely and utterly oblivious to the whole ordeal. He had woken up Monday afternoon with a party hat covering his nether regions and a booster bra strapped to his chest. And apparently he was the most covered of his friends.

* * *

**September 2nd 2013**

**Outside the Seattle Cineplex**

**Seattle, WA**

Seth and I walked hand in hand down the street and I tried to not let the tingles overwhelm me. Being near him was like pure heaven. He was warmth and kindness and the goofiest guy I ever met. And I lov- liked this. More than I should. I had given up the party scene a few months ago and decided to buckle down and study for once in my life. The pure content I felt as we enjoyed each other's company was better than any drug, any amount of alcohol.

Seth had asked me out last month but our timetables were completely all over the place and we had postponed this for way too long. We talked whenever he wasn't working for his friend, Jake at the mechanics or I wasn't due for a dance recital or term paper. It was almost like a long distance relationship which always made me laugh. He went to school on the reservation and I went to Forks High with all the 'pale faces' as Seth dubbed. He was always cracking jokes about how white I was. I sometimes envied the tanned legs of the La Push girls but never so much as when I saw Seth. Everyday one of them could make a move on him and I knew I couldn't compare.

"Off in space?" he asked serenely.

"Something like that," I said with a nervous laugh.

"So, how do I rank compared to the guys at Forks?"

"What do you mean?"

He stared at him feet. "Well, you've gone out with a lot of them so I was kinda nervous. I wasn't sure if I could...live up to it. I know I'm not some fancy rich guy with a flashy car,"

I stopped him on the street and he looked up, surprised. I pulled him closer to me so that we were face to face despite his height. His deep, adorable brown eyes watched me as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Seth, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met. You're way better than any arrogant bastard with wads of cash in his pockets," I whispered.

His smile was back and it felt like the Earth was now orbiting the right way around again.

"Thanks. I never thought you'd say 'yes' to me. I thought you were joking when you accepted," he confessed.

That was Seth in a nutshell. He was honest, and nice. He didn't care when people stared at him for gulping down platefuls of food without cutlery or let things get him down. He was just...Seth. And right now, he was so close.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him when I hesitated. A face- the same face that plagued me day and night- popped up in my head and I couldn't shake him away. I scolded myself for ruining this perfect moment before I heard a shout.

"Oi, turn it up!" a man yelled.

When I went back to look at Seth, I could see curiosity pique in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we walked to the bar. A huge crowd was milling around the large TV. It showed flashing pictures before a face showed up, clear and crisp.

"We have new intel from the studio about the Buckingham attack. It was just last week when the citizens of London woke up to find their beloved Big Ben covered in tags and marred beyond repair. It seems the same fiends have decided to land a plane straight into Buckingham Palace, killing members of the Royal family. A nation is in mourning as the survivors cling to life. There will be more on this in t-"

I looked horrified as footage showed Buckingham Palace in ruins. The building was completely destroyed by a massive aeroplane that landed right into it. Pictures of Kate Middleton and Prince Harry in hospital with various tubes stuck into them popped up before the reporter was back. She started rambling about the conspiracies surrounding the incident as the murmuring in the bar started to grow louder.

"C'mon," Seth murmured.

He pulled us back and I was completely shocked. The Royal Family hadn't been in the headlines since the Royal Wedding and William and Kate welcomed their first born into the world. I couldn't believe someone would go the lengths to actually kill off their bloodline. It was just so insane. What monsters would do that?

Seth and I went back to Forks in silence. As he parked the car outside my house, he could tell it had impacted me deeply. My mother-who had died when I was young- was half British on her fathers' side. I was 1/4 British and 100% devastated about the news. Things like this didn't happen. Not anymore.

One look and he pulled me into his warm embrace, crushing me into his chest. I felt whole for one minute before he let go of me and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's okay. They'll find whoever did this and lock them up. They won't get away with it. It's okay," Seth murmured.

"I just don't understand why they would do it. The Royal family aren't even that powerful anymore. JK Rowling is richer than the Queen!"

"Well, maybe they like Harry Potter and didn't want to kill off JK,"

I smiled at his lame joke before hugging him tightly again. It took all my strength to pull myself away and exit the car. After promising to do this again, he drove off and left me on my porch. I was still so incredibly shocked and remained that way until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Okay, so I don't know if Seattle has a Cineplex or cinema or whatever and I probably could've googled it but it's a school night so leave me alone. And all that stuff about New Africa and Papua are just a reference to the whole 'plates shifting, Earth changing' that happened last time. Anyways, I hope you liked it and the daddy is still a secret although it's obvious to me. If you have any cool ideas on how the apocalypse will happen, then send me a PM or a review 3 And I don't mean to offend any fans or worshippers of the Royal family. This won't actually happen, trust me. The Doctor wouldn't let it happen ;) Also, I don't have Microsoft Office yet because I thought Windows and Microsoft came together (I'm stupid, don't ask) so it's not been edited to the point of perfection.**

**Send me some love and I'll send you more chapters,**

**:A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been too long, fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter even though it's a little short but things are starting to get interesting now which means I'll probably want to update more. Until next time...**

* * *

Chapter Five: War, What Is It Good For?

**June 25****th**** 2014**

**Seth and Alice's Apartment**

**Seattle, WA**

**America**

The plates clattered as I put them in the sink and the dishwashing liquid made a hissing sound as I tried to squeeze it out.

"Honey, we need to buy some more stuff from the store tomorrow," I called out.

Seth came in with the wine glasses and smiled. "Check under the sink,"

Barking sounded from the living room and I took a break from cleaning to play with my newly acquired puppy, Quil. His shaggy fur hid his brown eyes as he bounced in front of the muted TV. I crept up behind him and rubbed his furry stomach.

"What is it boy? What is it?" I cooed.

He let out a sharp bark before squirming.

I laughed before looking up at the screen. My mouth fell open as the TV flashed a number of images before the reporter started talking. My hands fumbled to find the remote so that I could hear the story. I think part of me was hoping it was a joke.

"As you can see, North Korea means business. It's said that this plan has been set in motion as early as 2012 without anyone realising. They've enlisted the help of China and Iraq and attempted to reach out to Germany and Russia but those details have not been confirmed. It's hard to say what this means for the rest of the world but we know that The US will stand along with England, Canada, France and Australia. The President is-"

"Alice, what's going on?" Seth inquired.

He hugged me from behind and I tried to steady my voice.

"War, Seth. It's World War III,"

* * *

**June 27th 2014**

**Rosalie's House**

**Forks, WA**

**America**

It's been two days. But it feels like a millennium.

North Korea has already stated its intent. It wants to bring out the end for Western Civilisation and lead the world into a new age. The President is trying to set up a defence strategy but we've been caught off guard.

Seth and I both agreed to come back to Forks. It just seemed like the right place to be. He's crashing with his Mom and Leah and I'm staying with Rosalie for the moment. It's good to be back here but at the same time, I wished for better circumstances. Rosalie welcomed me with open arms and told me that Jasper was also going to be coming back into town for a few nights.

Rose and I were spending a lazy afternoon together after having lunch with the Clearwaters' when we heard the sound of a motorcycle. Rosalie's blue eyes lightened and she sat up instantly before her brother walked into the room. He flashed a grin before scooping up his little sister in a warm hug. I smiled up at him as he set her down.

"You're getting fat, Rosie," he said teasingly.

Rosalie playfully punched him. "And you're uglier than before, you big giant,"

Jasper chuckled heartily before turning to me. He looked the same as he always did. Charming, charismatic, completely unattainable.

"And little Miss Brandon is back. How's my sisters' most annoying friend?" he inquired.

I beamed. "Coping. This World War Three stuff sounds like it's from a movie,"

"That reminds me! I found some stuff in the attic that I wanted to show you. Wait right here," Rosalie commanded.

The blonde rushed out of the room and her footsteps were heard as she ran across the wide expanse of the Hale house before she went upstairs. I laughed quietly to myself at her antics. It was a rare occasion when she was childish and I was the mature one.

"How's she been?" Jasper whispered.

I bit my lip. "Better. It's not an easy thing to go through for her. She loved them,"

He nodded before sitting down. His face reflected his age as a deep frown was set on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come down for the funeral," he confessed. "I just couldn't deal with...well, you know,"

"Have you been to see them?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and I looked down at my hands. I never knew how to help people when they were grieving. My family had always been there to shelter me from the pains of the world. Sometimes I wished I just knew how it felt just so I could sympathise.

"I'm enlisting," Jasper spoke.

I looked up. "What?"

"I'm going to enlist in the war,"

"Are you crazy? You are not!" Rosalie shrieked.

We both looked at Rosalie who was standing in the hallway, shaking as she held the box in her hand. It fell to the floor with a crash as she wrapped her arms around her. She was breathing unsteadily as she walked over to us.

"Jasper! NO! I just lost Mom and Dad! I can't...I can't lose you!" she screeched. "Don't. Please just...don't do it. Don't do this to me!"

I flinched from the shrillness of her voice but it unfazed Jasper. He just stood up and headed to the door. Rosalie pulled him back with her all her strength but he shook her off.

"I'm fighting for my country. I want to protect you and every other citizen of the world, Rose. Can't you see that? I need to do this!"

"No, you don't! So help me, Jasper Hale!"

I was frozen as they screamed back and forth. I had no clue what to say or do. Rosalie pulled back suddenly and crumpled onto the floor in a mess of tears. She cried loudly and with so much pain that I started to tear up too. I went up and rubbed her back as I looked up at her brother desperately. Jasper knelt down too and stroked her hair.

"Rosie, you don't need me. You're strong and brave. And you've got Alice with you. You two are good together. You can survive anything, Rosie," he whispered.

She pitifully curled up into a ball and shook her head. Her sobs wracked through her and the ground shook from the agony that she was exuding.

"Rose, it's going to be okay," I soothed.

He looked at us one more time before he turned to the door and left without another word.

"T-Talk to him. P-P-Please, Alice," she cried. "P-Please,"

I nodded and stood up. Jasper was walking toward his Ducati in their garage but there was a reluctance in his stride. I ran after him and pulled his arm back.

"Rose-"

"No, it's not Rose. It's the other person you're abandoning," I snapped.

He spun around in surprise. "Alice, I'm not-"

I glared at him with the ferocity of a lioness who just had her cubs slaughtered. I stood on my tip toes and poked him on the chest. Hopefully it would have the desired effect and wouldn't cause him to burst into laughter.

"No. You're not talking your way out of this one, Jasper Hale. I can't believe you! Rosalie is the only family you have left and you're just leaving her. She's crying on the floor and you just walked away like she was nothing. You're not like this, Jasper," I said angrily. "I thought you were better. I thought...I thought you were good,"

"She has you," Jasper murmured.

"And _I'm_ expected to protect her? Me? I can't even see over people half my age when there's a parade going by! You are being a complete and utter asshole! Your parents _just_ died. Don't you realise how vulnerable she is right now?"

He was silent as he looked at me.

"Is that all this is about?" he asked hoarsely.

I could see the lump in his throat and the tears that were threatening to spill. Here he was, Jasper Hale. The tallest, bravest, nicest person I knew. The person who I cared about with more heart that I ever anticipated. And he was in as much pain as Rosalie was.

"Don't leave," I pleaded.

"You didn't answer the question," he stated.

"This isn't going to play out like one of those stupid movies. This is real life. So I'm not fucking with you. If you leave I will never forgive you for this. And neither will Rosalie,"

I glared at him and his gaze softened.

"Alice…"

"Just come back inside. Rose will calm down and then all of this will be over," I suggested.

He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned and walked up the stairs. I waited for his footsteps to follow me but instead I heard the roar of an engine. I whipped around and saw his piercing eyes one more time before he put his helmet on and sped off. My feet began running after him as tears streamed down my face. I cried his name and clutched my stomach as I felt my whole self pour out. The very essence of who I was seemed to leave my body as I knelt on the road. I stayed still for a very long time before I walked back into the house.

I sat down next to Rosalie who was drinking something toxic and staring into space. That seemed like a good idea. I felt like being numb. So numb that I could forget the way his eyes seemed to be regretful as they peered at me for the last time. I wanted to forget the way the bike just took him away like he was never there. I just wanted to rewind back to us sitting around the living room or before this whole mess started and I didn't even know what love was.

"How long," Rosalie murmured. "How long have you been in love with my brother?"

I looked at her and took a drink from the bottle which she offered to me.

"I don't know. Always. He's just always been...there," I admitted.

She smiled. "Yeah. I wish he was here right now,"

"Me, too, Rosie,"

We were silent for a few minutes before my lids started to droop.

* * *

**A/N: That was a bit dramatic but hey, why not add some drama? I was originally going to save this for later in the story but my interest was starting to waver. This chapter is basically the point where everything changes and the characters start to have an actual impact on world events. All will be revealed, my lovelies. I'd love it if you could spare a moment to review or follow if you guys want more. Thanks!**

**:A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There's some swearing in this in case anyone gets offended by it. Thanks to RobstenLover93 for being my only reviewer. I think you're the only one reading, haha. Anyway, this chapter might seem offensive but it's all for a reason. I do actually have a plan in mind for this story :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: The One Night Stand

* * *

**September 1****st**** 2014**

**Hotel Room**

**Seattle, WA**

**America**

I woke up groggily to the sound of a shower turning on and cheerful whistling resonating.

"Holy Fuck," I mumbled.

The ground is decorated with my outfit from last night so I scramble to grab the clothes and put them on. My feet ache as I try to slide them into my pumps before deciding to just hold them. I'm afraid to look at the mirror after what I just did the night before.

The water stops running as my hand grasps the doorknob and I curse again. The man- or Whistles as I call him since I've forgotten his name- walks out and I'm glad that he's wearing his clothes from last night rather than a flimsy towel or nothing at all. An eyebrow arched on his beautiful face before he sat down on the bed.

I try to find my voice but I have no idea what to say. I feel uncomfortable under his gaze so I settle for staring at the carpet.

"Might as well take advantage of room service, Alice. We have the room until noon," he stated simply.

I gritted my teeth as I stomped over next to him. My brain tries to remember the name that goes with the face but it's harder than it should be.

"L-Listen. This was just a one night stand. Nothing else. I just used you because my boyfr- ex boyfriend was cheating on me. Is that clear?" I asked.

He smiled before nodding. He called for room service and I tried to find something to fill our time until they get here. Talking isn't an option and we've already had sex. I decided to turn on the TV but regret it instantly.

I'm starting to think that I should stop watching this death machine as it's always broadcasting some breaking news story. This time was no exception.

"Now that France has pulled out, it's hard to see if the predicted outcome will change. North Korea does have an extensive army but will our numbers beat their ruthlessness? In other news- Actually, we're getting a message from…from Texas…"

The reporter's distraught face is replaced with a woman with flame red hair standing in front a familiar flag. I tried to remember where I had last scene it but I just vaguely recall a stuffy history lesson in high school.

"Good morning, America," she trills in a light voice. "Our people are in danger. Our country is in peril. And this world is about to face a darkness unlike any other."

She pauses for effect before flashing a wild smile.

"Unless you receive some much needed help. Today is your lucky day because your saviours have come. We've been prepared for a moment like this for a long time. Over 150 years, in fact. As I stand before the whole world, I am proud to present the New Confederate Army!"

She gestured to a space behind her and the Confederate flag is replaced with an image of thousands and thousands of men dressed in a sleek uniforms. They all stand, serious and imposing, as the camera sweeps over them before going back to the woman.

"My name is Victoria Hunting and we are here to win this war," she says before the screen goes black.

I am completely at a loss for words but it's not because of what you think. Don't get me wrong, the New Confederate Army sounds like something utterly insane but that's not it. Because for a fleeting second, as they scanned the soldiers, I thought I recognised one of them.

A smile is brought onto my lips. No, I definitely recognised him.

"This is not the plan…No, you listen to me! I gave up everything for this…Yes, get him. I'd like to have a word…I'll wait," the man next to me hissed.

It took me a while to realise Whistles wasn't talking to me. I turned to him and saw his charming demeanour being replaced. He looked agitated as he started to pace the room.

"Yes, this is E735OO speaking…It's Edward Cullen…I've read the file and…You can't be serious…Who put them in charge?…Yes, I understand,"

He shoved his fingers through his tousled bronze hair before throwing the phone in a corner angrily.

"Edward," I repeated quietly. I start to remember it now. The repetitve song that was playing, the amount of alcohol I had consumes after I found out that Seth cheated on me, the stranger at the bar with his dazzling emerald eyes.

"What?" he snapped aggressively.

I flinched. "Hang on, did you know about those New Confederates?"

He stood up and smoothed his face of emotion before grabbing his phone from the floor.

"I think this is over, Alice," he said dismissively.

I scrambled through the doorway after him and made it just in time for the lift. He tried to ignore me as I put on my shoes and fixed my crazy short hair.

"Hold on a second. Are you...one of them?" I whispered.

An elderly couple got into the elevator and Edward gritted his teeth as he glared at me.

"No. I'm one of the people trying to keep them in check," he murmured.

"In check? So, you've known about them?"

"Of course I've-" he stopped himself from raising his voice. "Yes, I've known about them. I thought they were going to lie low but apparently Victoria had _other_ ideas,"

I could tell he was pissed as he left the elevator and walked swiftly through the lobby. My short legs strained themselves as they tried to keep up with him. He darted outside and called a cab but I wasn't backing down that easily. When he tried to stop me from getting in, I just walked to the passenger side of the taxi and looked around to face him.

"Can you help me find them?" I asked.

It was a crazy question that I shouldn't have let slip but I couldn't help it. A fire in me was igniting and it's warmth radiated through my veins. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to find them?" he inquired suspiciously.

"There's this guy and I haven't seen him in a while. I saw him on TV when they were sweeping over the soldiers. Just give me anything- any detail at all," I pleaded.

He pursed his lips. "This guy...is he an ex boyfriend or...?"

"He's someone special to me,"

Edward ordered the man to stop the cab and threw some money at the driver before leading me into a nearby cafe. We took a seat and I fumbled with the menu before ordering a cappucino. Edward asked for a water and waited for the waitress to be out of earshot before getting out a pen.

He started scribbling on the napkin as I looked around the cafe. When he was finished, he folded it and pushed the napkin toward me.

"Victoria Hunting is a crazed psychopath. Without her army protecting her, she'd be locked up in a mental facility. And the other Confederates aren't any better. Most of them are just under the impression that they will be heroes after they fight in this war that we're in. If your friend really is a soldier, than he might have been brainwashed,"

He took a breath before unfolding the napkin.

"These are directions to go to their training facility. Meet up with one of the undercover agents, Charlotte, and tell her I sent you. She'll know what to do next. And she can help you with your friend. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded without thinking and he half smiled.

"That takes balls. Maybe we'll give you a chance to join one day, Alice," Edward mused. "It'll be very dangerous and difficult to find your friend,"

"I've got nothing better to do," I said simply.

"Are you going to be alone?"

I shook my head. "Thank you for this, Edward. I-I mean it,"

He sighed and he suddenly looked much older than he actually was. "Just try not to get killed. It would...be a shame,"

"Gee, thanks,"

He chuckled before standing up. He flashed me a crooked smile before he turned and left. I barely noticed his absence as I mulled over the napkin. He had managed to give me some pretty intricate details in a short amount of time. He even went so far as to write his number at the very bottom.

I pocketed the napkin before getting out my phone. I thanked god for speed dial as I waited for my friend to answer. It didn't take long and I grinned even though she couldn't see my face.

"Rose, how do you feel about a little trip to Texas?"

* * *

**September 3rd 2014**

**The Confederate Building**

**Houston, Texas**

**North America**

We left right after I explained to Rosalie what happened. She interrupted multiple times during the story and I had to keep telling her to wait until I finished. By the end of the exhausting conversation, I had finished my cappucino and had arrived at her doorstep. She swung the door open and demanded that we leave as soon as she finished packing.

Thus began our journey which wasn't really as long as it sounded. We took a flight to Texas and landed in the William P Hobby Airport in Houston. Then we rented a car and drove until we reached the building that Edward had written down. It looked like a sleek, office building so we were a little unsure as we stepped out of the car.

When I finally mustered the courage to step in, we were greeted with a lobby but rather than being filled with business men and women in suits, there were soldiers in uniform walking around. Rosalie tugged my arm and we were made it to the reception desk.

The man behind it raised an eyebrow as he saw us.

"Hello, darlin', how may I help you?" he inquired, looking straight at Rosalie.

She smiled and looked back at him sweetly. "Well I was just wondering if you could tell us where to find Chralotte,"

"Charlotte? And her last name?"

Rosalie looked at me and I cringed. "Umm...we were told she would be waiting for us,"

The man frowned before his leaned back in his chair. "Oh, of course! You two must be hear to join us. Charlotte is on level 2 with the others. If you go now you can catch her before her lunch break,"

We thanked him before heading for the elevator. Thankfully we were alone as the doors closed.

"We're going to join?" Rosalie hissed.

"What else are we going to do? Run into the battlefield and drag your brother out?" I snapped.

She glared at me. "I'm not joining that loony Confederate Army, Alice!"

"And you think I want to?"

The elevator doors parted and we stopped arguing as we stepped out. The second level was more what I expected to see in this place. Despite the fact that it looked like an office, there were several long lines that led into three rooms at the end of the level. People of all ages were waiting and I shivered at the thought that they actually wanted to join in. Some looked like teenagers while others looked like trigger happy middle aged citizens.

"Which line?" Rosalie whispered.

I groaned. This seemed like a pitiful way to end our search. There was no way we were going to reach the front of the line before Charlotte's lunch break. I got ready for a round of 'eenie, meenie, minie, mo' to decide which line when I Rosalie pulled me forward.

"What are-"

Rosalie pushed us through the lines as the people waiting shouted profanities and angry remarks. I gulped as we passed glaring face after glaring face but nobody stopped us which was a wonder. We finally reached the end and Rosalie saw the name on the door.

_Mildred Campbell_

Rosalie huffed before she looked at the door next to it.

_Candace Hicks_

One left to go...

_Charlotte Lee_

Rosalie knocked on the door before pulling it open.

"Hey! You can't do that!" an outraged woman screamed.

Rosalie and I walked into the room anyway and we were met with an interview room. It was simple with white walls and brown carpet. A table was in the center and one chair was on each side. On one side we could see a young man with a muscular build. He had turned when he heard us come in.

And on the other side was Charlotte Lee.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? No? Yes? Haha, I try my best to make this story interesting. I'll probably end up updating again today or tomorrow because I know exactly what I want to happen in Chapter 7. Including the upcoming conversation :)**

**Stay tuned,**

**:A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Couldn't wait to get this one out to you guys! Hope you enjoy, it's chock full of information and sly remarks. Charlotte is a little crass so that was really fun to write. And as always, RobstenLover93 is the best :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Search and Seek

* * *

**September 3rd 2014**

**The Confederate Building**

**Houston, Texas**

**North America**

Charlotte Lee wasn't what I expected. She looked more like she belonged at home, waiting for her valiant sweetheart to return from the war, than to be here recruiting people. She had a slight build, cropped blonde hair and ivory skin. Her arms were stick thin and her youthful face only added to her image of being a doll.

But I should know better than anyone that looks aren't anything. After all, wasn't I called a 'midget' for all of high school? And it wasn't like I was any bigger than her. If anything, she could've been my blonde twin. I had learned from a young age to overcome my size and I had no doubt that Charlotte had too.

She glanced at us curiously before standing up. She wrote a note on the sheet of paper in front of her before turning to the man across from her.

"Well, Orson, it seems like you'll be perfect here. Go to the 5th level and they will give you a quick check up before fitting you for a uniform. Good luck out there, soldier," Charlotte said crisply before saluting.

He grinned before taking the note from the table and leaving the room. The door shut quietly behind him before it opened quickly after.

"Excuse me, but I've been waiting for hours and these two just pushed in!" the woman snapped.

She shot us a glare that didn't impress Charlotte in the slightest.

"Well if you were anywhere close to as fierce as you pretend to be, you wouldn't have let them enter the room, now would you? I suggest you leave as there is no place in the Confederate army for you. We need fighters, not bystanders,"

Charlotte shut the door on the woman's face and Rosalie gaped.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Y-you're not what we expected," I stuttered.

"Well, I wasn't _really _expecting a brunette midget and a blonde giant to barge in and challenge everyone but I suppose you've proved yourselves. Somewhat," Charlotte stated ruthlessly.

Now it was my time to gape. "B-But,"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want to join. Edward sent us here," Rosalie translated.

Charlotte sighed before sitting in the rickety old chair. "Of course. So, which one of you did he sleep with?"

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"He slept with my friend, Alice," Rosalie supplied.

Charlottle nodded before getting out a laptop from under the desk.

"Well, I should've guessed that one," she muttered.

"What?" Rosalie asked. There was slight outrage in her voice and I fought a laugh.

Charlotte typed on the laptop before looking up. "Oh, Edward doesn't like blondes,"

I had to bite down to not burst into laughter at that comment. I flashed Charlotte a smile before sitting in the chair. I was starting to like her even though she could tear people apart as easily as a knife could slice through butter. Rosalie made a scoff noise at the back of her throat.

"We're looking for our friend. Well, he's Rosalie's brother," I stated. "His name is Jasper Hale,"

The name rang through my head after I said it. Was it wrong that it gave me tingles? Even though I had been deeply in love with Seth, Jasper always seemed to pop up in my dreams or when I was daydreaming. It's like my conscious mind loved Seth and my subconscious loved Jasper. Since I found out that Seth cheated on me, it was easy to see which part was winning.

There were a few agonising moments as Charlottle searched through the database of the laptop. She drummed her fingernails before a frown graced her features.

"I can't find any Jasper Hale's," she informed.

"Look again," Rosalie commanded.

Charlotte looked at her evenly before she turned back to her screen. She turned her computer around so we could see the screen clearly. Jasper's face filled the screen and my breathing hitched.

"That's him," I confirmed.

Charlotte moved the computer back to facing her.

"Well, his name is Jasper Whitlock now. He went brunette for a bit before dying his hair back to blonde because that's what his mistress prefered-"

"Mis-what?" Rosalie thundered.

"Mistress." Charlotted clipped.

Rosalie and I looked at her blankly and Charlotte sighed.

"Your brother is...what's the best way to say it? He's a human sex toy,"

Rosalie looked completely shocked. "What?"

"He joined the army under the faction commanded by Maria Dover. She picked him out to be her...stress reliever and thus he's gone up the ranks to Major. He now resides in her...chambers and works as a trainer when he isn't...preoccupied," Charlotte stated.

"You must have the wrong guy," I insisted.

"Listen, honey, this army is a complete and utter circus. That kind of thing is more common than you'd think. Most of the people who join are crazy. That Orson guy was going to prison for killing a man but he was allowed to join the Confeds instead. I only work here undercover because one day this place is going to crumble and I want to be a part of that,"

"I saw him in that video on TV. He was standing in line with the other soldiers," I stated.

Charlotte sighed. "They're not all soliders. Some are just actors. Each faction volunteered some of their most tough looking soldiers to put on a show for the world. They're trying to make us seem tougher than we actually are. Jasper was only there because they thought he was a pretty boy,"

"That makes sense, I guess. You couldn't just put up a bunch of scrawny kids," I said slowly.

Rosalie kicked a wall. "No! This is bullshit,"

Charlotte looked at us sadly. "Look, at least he isn't in battle. Maria's training camp is pretty far from any battlefield. It's situated in Mexico, actually. I can arrange for an escort if you want,"

"No, it's fine. We just want to get Jasper back," I stated.

Charlotte fought a smile before she turned back to her laptop screen.

"I'll assign you two to be Athena's carers which means you'll be around Maria and Jasper a lot. If your smart, you'll be able to make a run for it like you're in a happy movie. Knowing Edward, he gave you his number. Call him when you can. His brain is five times the size of his...well, y'know. And he's a good guy. Don't be afraid to ask for help from him,"

She checked her watch quickly.

"I can give you some files that'll help. This might sound sappy but I have a good feeling about you two. Don't disappoint. And for god's sake, don't be stupid. Good luck out there, soldiers,"

She mock saluted before turning to a printer that I hadn't noticed was in the room and giving us a stack of papers. She smiled at us before guiding us to the door.

"Wait, who's Athena?" I asked.

Charlotte smiled. "Maria's baby,"

* * *

**September 7th 2014**

**Hotel Room 3642**

**Houston, TX**

**North America**

"She's crazy. It's the only sane reason," Rosalie stated.

"Or maybe-"

I was silenced with a glare. We had been in the hotel room for days. Partly procrastinating and partly resting. Okay, mostly procrastinating.

We looked through all the files and it only seemed to make what Charlotte said to be true. But I couldn't believe Jasper would let someone do that to him. It just seemed wrong. Like he was prostitute or something. And exactly what was he gaining?

Rosalie was in complete denial mode and I didn't know when it would end. She had already kicked over multiple items and smashed a mirror with her phone. It always got drastic when Rosalie started shattering mirrors- they were normally her best friend.

"Rose, can we focus not on the facts and maybe what we need to do. What if Maria moves? We've wasted days couped up in this hotel and you've broken every mirror you could find except my compact and I'm not letting you anywhere near it!"

"So...you believe Charlotte?" she asked quietly.

I avoided the question. "We've got to start somewhere. And hopefully before this gets any worse. I need you with me on this. Do you want to find Jasper or not?"

She smiled before sitting next to me. "Well we have different reasons, don't we?"

She poked my side playfully and I pouted.

"What are you going to say when you see him?" she asked.

"After I beat him to a pulp?" I retorted.

"I'll handle that. You can take on Maria,"

I laughed. "And her baby? Where does a baby fit into World War Three?"

Rosalie cringed before standing up. It was like trying to finish a jigsaw puzzle with half the pieces missing. Could the baby's father be Jasper? Is that why he continued to stay with Maria?

Rosalie offered her hand and started repacking her clothes. I helped her since I barely even touched my suitcase since we got here. Only to grab clothes between showers and even then I put everything back neatly.

"We'll leave in the morning," Rosalie stated.

She looked through her stuff before wrinkling her nose. "And I suppose we have to wear this,"

She help up a dark brown jacket and the matching skirt. It was the uniform for the Confederate Army that Charlotte had delivered to the hotel we were staying at. There were a few different varities, including the matching pants, a few pairs of sweats and a hoodie. She told us to stock up on shirts that were the colours white, brown and green which made me feel nauseous. I couldn't believe those were our only options.

I had managed to find an old yellow shirt that didn't look too horrific with the uniform as well as some plain shirts that were in the colours mentioned. It was hard embracing the disgusting brown colour but it was a necessary sacrifice.

Rosalie and I decided to go shopping for some more clothes and dumped our unwanted clothes in a clothing bin that was outside a homeless shelter. We also bought some boots and low heels to wear with our uniforms. I snuck in a green and white beanie even though it wasn't cold and we were on our way.

* * *

**September 12th 2014**

**Warehouse on the outskirts of Monterrey**

**Monterrey, Mexico**

**North America**

Rosalie got a disturbed look on her face as we saw the dank building that was surrounded by trees.

"This is it, isn't it?" she muttered.

"Apparently they're moving soon and this is just temporary," I stated, reading the files word for word.

"Yippee," I heard her mutter.

We got out of the rental car and started walking toward the building. It looked shoddy and that was saying the least. But maybe the exterior was just to ward away passing hikers and lost tourists?

I knocked on the door and a slit in the door opened. It felt like we were sneaking into a secret club where we needed to give a password to enter. But instead of a password, they took one look at our uniforms and opened the door.

"We're Athena's new carers," I informed.

He looked uninterested as he let us shuffle in before slamming the door shut. The exterior revealed a huge set up of bunk beds that were lined up across the room in several rows. Soldiers were sprawled everywhere, some playing cards while others were eating from silver bowls. They gave us odd looks as we walked by. I spotted a large wall divider on the other end of the room and Rosalie and I hurried to reach it.

On the other side was a similar bunk bed set up but all the soldiers were female. They stared at us and I saw a few protectively guarding their beds.

"Are you two okay?" a woman asked.

She had a kind face with brown curls framing it. Brown eyes reflected exhaustion as she held a baby on her hip. Rosalie and I shared a look before we turned to the woman. She wasn't wearing a uniform like the others but had on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"We're Athena's carers. They sent us from Houston a few days ago," I stated.

Her eyes widened. "They did? Nobody told me. Follow me and I'll take you to Maria,"

We followed the brunette into an elevator that looked very out of place in the dingy warehouse. She pressed a button marked as '4' before swapping the side that her baby was on.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Renesmee. I'm a nurse here but most of the time I act as Athena's personal pediatrician. The worst that the soldiers face is basically an occasional cu, they're basically all in perfect health," she rambled.

"I'm Alice," I introduced.

"Rosalie," the blonde next to me added.

The elevator door opened to a small room which looked like a makeshift living room. The walls and floors seemed to be in better shape than in the level below and there was a large TV screen with a couch in front of it. We didn't have time to admire the small piece of normality because Bella was leading us through a set of doors.

An office had been set up with a large wooden desk piled high with papers. A window made up a large portion of the back wall and you could see the field behind the warehouse. At the table sat a woman with curly black hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a black suit and had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was writing something down and looked up when she heard us enter.

"Maria, Athena's new carers are here," Bella stated.

Maria stood up and folded her arms. She looked too polished and prim to be a part of the Confederate army. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and her fingernails had french tips.

"Two of them? Why?" she asked.

"Your baby deserves the best care," Rosalie answered with a forced smile.

Maria's mouth twitched. "Athena's in her nursery. What are you still doing here? Go!"

We left the room quickly before I got a chance to punch Maria. It sounded like such a good idea and I knew Rosalie would help me too. Maria seemed every bit the demanding bitch that I had pictured in my head.

Bella lead us back to the elevator and pressed the 3 button.

"Sorry about that. Everyone seems to talk like that around here," Bella mumbled. "You'll get used to it,"

"Why do you put up with it?" I asked curiously.

Bella blushed. "I need to be near my daughter. This seemed like a good idea. I'm almost always with her and we've always got a place to live and food to eat,"

There was silence before Bella piped up again.

"We've got 5 levels here. The bottom is where the soldiers sleep and eat. Level 2 has a few rooms for doctors and nurses as well as the kitchen and the kitchen staff. We've got a few spare rooms for you two. Level 3 is Maria's office and her private conference room to talk to Officials and such. Level 4 is Athena's nursery, bathroom and a formal dining room. And Level 5 is Maria's private floor. You're not allowed up there unless you've got permission,"

The doors opened and we entered Athena's nursery.

"So you've basically only got flimsy dividers?" Rosalie asked.

Bella smiled. "This is all temporary. We're moving closer to the city soon. The soldiers needed more training than we thought. Maria's at wit's end,"

We looked around the room and couldn't find Athena in her cot. Bella got a little nervous as she scanned the room before she realised where she might be. She walked over to the couch in the corner that faced the TV on the wall and smiled. She laughed to herself quietly before beckoning us over. Rosalie and I looked over the couch and I let out a gasp.

Jasper was asleep on the couch with Athena cradled in his arms. The baby was also sleeping peacefully. Rosalie was speechless so I decided to take Athena into my arms gently. She didn't stir thankfully but someone else did.

Jasper's blue eyes popped open and he looked between Rosalie and I before springing to his feet. He looked crazed as he kept staring at us.

"Jasper, it's okay, they're here to take care of Athena. Houston sent them over," Bella said calmly.

"B-Bella?" Jasper asked. "What are you doing here?"

Bella looked confused and put a hand to rest on Jasper's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"This is a dream, right? It's a dream, it's a dream, it's dream," he muttered over and over again.

Rosalie was frozen and looked to me in panic.

"Jasper, it's not a dream," I interjected.

"You mean..." he trailed off. "H-how?"

He hesitantly reached out and touched my cheek. My breathing hitched as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's impossible," he stated firmly.

"Oh, give me the damn baby," Rosalie demanded.

She took Athena from my arms before pushing me in front of Jasper. I blushed furiously as I looked up at him. He cupped my face in his hand and smiled.

"You came all this way?" he asked quietly.

My voice tried to say what I had been thinking for so long.

"I..."

"Oh good, you've met the extra help. Now you can go back to training the runts, Major. Athena can manage with these two. I'm hoping what they lack in looks, they make up through maternal ability," Maria stated.

We all turned to look at her. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Yes, I was just telling them how Athena dislikes when her feeding times aren't on schedule. If they screw up, they'll be answering to me," he said firmly.

I arched an eyebrow at him but he couldn't meet my gaze. Instead, he headed toward the elevator. Maria smiled vindictively.

"Don't wander too far, Major," she called over her shoulder.

With another grin, she left.

**A/N: Goddamnit Maria, why are you ruining their moment? Mwahaha, that's right, I did that. But don't worry, this isn't the end,**

**:A**


End file.
